Forever, Forever and Always
by ShootingStar96
Summary: A one-shot based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.


**A/N: I was listening to Pandora, and this song came on, and it brought me to tears. I thought it was amazing, so it inspired me to write this little one shot based on it! I hope you all like it. Also, I feel like it is best to have it takes place after **_Divergent_**, without the war. (The song lyrics are at the bottom!) I do not own "Forever and Always" by Parachute,** **or **_Divergent_**.**

* * *

Pitter, patter... Pitter, patter...

My pacing feet take rhythm to the falling water. Even from below the ground, I can hear the rain falling down on our city. I refuse to let myself worry; I won't. I won't because it's Tobias. He wouldn't let me worry like this, because he knows what it would do to me.

But I've looked everywhere. He's not in the control room, nor the training room. I can't find him. He would have told me where he was; he wouldn't let me worry like this. Every person I talk to says the same thing: They haven't seen him.

I just have to wait a little longer... He'll be charging through that door any second now, right? He's fine... He will be home, safe and sound and with me in a few more moments. My body aches to be near him. I love him, and he will come back to me.

_Brrring, Brrring_

The phone rips through the dense air and pulls me back. A voice I don't recognize is on the other end. He says something has happened, but I can't understand him. _Something's happened?_ The voice says to come to the infirmary, and the worry flushes through my body. I am numb; I can not move and all I have holding me is the ring on my finger.

I still remember that December night...

_The snow was forming a white blanket on the city, sending it into a deep sleep for the winter months. The air was dry and cold, but being next to him sent warmth through my body. We were walking to top of the building, the one I jumped from when I first entered Dauntless. We stood there for a while, taking in the scene of the darkening city as the sun plummeted down to the unknown. _

_He was never much of a romantic, but that day he wanted to make special. He bent down on one knee, and I'll never forget what he said._

_"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always."_

I find my feet have taken me to the infirmary. The light perspiration stains my forehead, and my legs ache as I finally slow my pace down. I don't remember running, or shoving the people out of my way. I walk to the front desk, and the nurse leads me down a million different hallways. I've spent my allotment of time in the infirmary; I know where things generally are. But now, I am lost and I can't remember where I am. I am mindlessly walking down halls and turning at corners.

I hear voices try to tell me what happened, giving me explanations that I would be craving to know. But I can't hear them. I don't care what happened at the moment, all I care about is seeing him now. I need to see him. The maze finally comes to a stop in front of a pale door.

I try to collect myself as I turn the nob into the room, but as soon as I walk in and see him, I lose all my strength. I collapse next to him, gripping his hand a little too tight. Every ounce of my will is trying to keep the tears in.

He is pale, all the color from his face has left his body. Dozens of wires and tubes are falling from his body, and it makes me sick looking at him like this. Like he is a part of a machine. Bandages wrap around him, but his face is clear for me to see. His blue eyes stare down into my own; the eyes I fell in love with.

"Tobias," I cough out, but I can't find a way to talk.

"Tris, it's okay." He says, and I can feel the strain in his voice.

"You're going to get through this, you'll see. We... we are going to be a family."

"With crazy kids that like jumping on trains."

"And who spend more time in the training room than any other room."

"Who are brave."

"And strong."

"While being stubborn." A laugh coughs up out of my mouth. "We are going to live in our little apartment. We'll stay there forever."

"Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly." The tears I try to hold back spill out.

"We'll be that old couple... And always remember whether rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other..."

"Forever and Always."

Then the idea pops into my head, and I run to the nurses to help me. My heart pounds out of my chest because I know there is not much time left. We call up the chaplain, and he says a couple verses.

It's weird, but it is not much different as I expected it to be. In my old faction, Abnegation, a wedding is something simple. Two people exchanging vows, signing a paper, and sharing an innocent kiss. That one moment of touch we do not frown upon. Every little moment is extra special. Just like how my parents were married.

The couple next door comes over with us, and we borrow some rings. I catch his eyes with my own, and I see the love and happiness deep down inside him. This, our marriage, it is simple, just like how I was raised... How we were raised.

Everyone smiles and laughs, but tears still fall down to the ground. I look deep into the eyes that I have always loved. The eyes that are my rock, my home... and I speak, "I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always... Forever and always... Forever and always..."

I finish up the vows, but the beating monitor slows, and a sickening feeling fills my body. The steady heart monitor that has kept me grounded slows, and his voice-his voice-it's too low. I refuse to lose him. I love him. I will not let this happen... I can't.

I go limp next to him, and I stare into his eyes. It is only us in room as he says, "I love forever, forever and always... please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."

The room goes silent, and I am alone.

* * *

**"Forever and Always" by Parachute**

**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later**

**He was supposed to be here **

**She's sure he would have called**

**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway**

**No one's said they've seen him**

**Why, is something wrong?**

**She looks back to the window**

**Suddenly the phone rings**

**A voice says something's happened**

**That she should come right now**

**Her mind goes to December**

**She thinks of when he asked her**

**He bent down on his knees first**

**And he said**

**I want you forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together**

**Forever and always**

**She pulls up to the entrance**

**She walks right to the front desk**

**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending**

**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**

**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**

**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**

**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life**

**The house on the hillside, where they would stay**

**Stay there forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember**

**Whether rich or for poor or for better**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always**

**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**

**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**

**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**

**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**

**She looks into his eyes, and she says**

**I want you forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember**

**Whether happy or sad or whatever**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always**

**Forever and always, forever and always**

**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**

**His voice is almost too low**

**As he says, I love you forever, forever and always**

**Please just remember even if I'm not there**

**I'll always love you, forever and always**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! ****So, I started this before **_Allegiant_** came out, and then I read **_Allegiant_**. That inspired me to do this same idea, but with the roles flipped flopped... So look out for it because it will be coming soon. I may come back and revise this version as well. Please review!**

**Be brave, everyone!**


End file.
